Big Brother Russel
by HelloMandaPanda
Summary: Russel is so underappreciated, he's such a big sweet marshmallow and I just had to write about it...This a short piece, but very sweet. It takes place during phase one, when Noodle was just a child.


_Russel is so underappreciated and it makes me sad. I like to imagine he gives really warm hugs, so, needless to say, this fan-fiction was born. Enjoy! Feel free to comment / review. Thanks for reading._

It was about eleven at night and young Noodle was starting to get sleepy. She was only ten, and staying up late to watch movies in a language she didn't understand wasn't really all that interesting. Still, she remained seated on the large couch between Russel and the arm of the sofa.. All four of them were lined up on the same couch, from left to right; Murdoc, 2D, Russel and Noodle. Noodle felt warm being so close to Russel's comfy frame, enhancing her drowsiness even more. After a few minutes of fighting with her eyes to stay open, she gave up. She leaned a tired head on Russel's shoulder, and before long, she drifted away into a peaceful sleep.

Murdoc jabbed 2D with his shoulder to get his attention, causing 2D to jump quite violently.

"What?" he asked, still startled from the sudden alarm.

Murdoc pointed at Russel and chuckled to himself. Russel noticed and slowly turned his head toward him, looking very unamused.

"What's so funny, Murdoc?" Russel questioned, his voice taking on a frustrated tone.

"You've got a ten year old girl in your lap." Murdoc snickered.

Russel shook his head, ignoring the crude man. He moved his thick arm around Noodle's small body to prove a point to Murdoc. He wasn't embarrassed about the situation at all. Noodle was a child, and he wasn't going to disturb her peaceful sleep. Russel quickly learned to think of Noodle as a younger sister after she joined the band. Of course Murdoc would make fun of any bit of a "soft moment'' between any of the band members, but Russel knew that deep down, it was only because affection made Murdoc uncomfortable. He didn't know he to process it. It was a sad reality that Russel secretly took pity on.

"Screw you, Murdoc." 2D whined "Until you've experienced a hug from Russel, you don't know what true happiness is." 2D grinned widely.

Russel shot 2D a look of confusion and slight embarrassment. Where the hell did that comment come from? He wondered.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "You guys are a bunch of sods." He criticized.

Russel took a deep breath, trying to be patient with the older man.

Another hour passed, it was midnight now. Murdoc usually stayed up until sunlight, but 2D and Russel were starting to feel the effects of the late night. It was toward the end of the movie, and Murdoc hadn't been paying attention to the others beside him. After a gruesome beheading took place on the screen, Murdoc nudged 2D once again.

"Did you see that, D'?" He asked. "Tell me to screw off again and that'll be y-" He paused, looking over at the three beside him. Russel was in the center, to his right was a lightly snoring Noodle, and to his left was a fast asleep, drooling slumped over 2D. Both of them were cuddled up against Russel's comfy frame. Russel, too, was fast asleep.

Murdoc groaned as he realized he was the last one up. Grumbling in frustration, he sat up to turn the tv off. On his way back through, he stopped to look at the three again. He found himself wondering what a hug from Russel must be like. _'warm, cozy, inviting' _were some of the words that flew through his mind. Upon realizing what he was thinking, he cursed himself mentally. Murdoc Niccals wasn't allowed to think warm, cozy thoughts. He figured he'd go downstairs to his Winnebego and conjure up something evil. That would make him feel better. Before exiting the room, he shuts off the light, leaving the three of them in dimly lit room.

Some time later, Russel's eyes opened. He groggily peered around him, trying to make out the room around him. He quickly noticed the two bodies pressed against him. He looked down at Noodle, her messy black hair strewn about carelessly. Then, he looked to the other side of him. There was 2D, eyes closed, mouth wide, and chest rattling with each snore. Russel's tired expression turned to one of disgust when he realized the massive spot of drool that had collected on his shoulder from 2D's gaping mouth. He moved his arm up and pried 2D's face apart from his shoulder, drool trailing between the two of them. 'gross' Russel thought as he gently pushed 2D down onto the sofa and away from his arm.

He then carefully snuck his way out from between the two. 2D didn't wake for a moment, Noodle, on the other hand, awoke briefly but quickly drifted back away. Russel looked down at them with tired eyes. He grabbed a coat of his from the back of a recliner nearby and tossed it on top of 2D.

The boy would probably be there all night, so Russel figured he should at least throw something over him. He then bent down, and with no effort at all, scooped Noodle up and into his arms. She released a tired groan, but didn't wake up. Russel made his way down the hall to deliver Noodle to her room, then after tucking her in, turning off her light and making his way upstairs, he plopped down on his bed, ignoring the various objects in the way. That night, Russel slept a long, rejuvenating night's sleep.


End file.
